Holding Grudges
by I'm Not Wearing Any Pants
Summary: Well, that's one thing that was remotely in character, for a change.


I don't own any Ben 10 characters, nor do I claim.

After Ben Tennyson failed to ever show up and help defeat the evil overlord, known as D'Void, AKA Doctor Animo during a briefly rebooted persona for the sake of minor dramatic reveal during a single episode, but we like him better all buff and sexy like that, from his reign of Mary Sue based perpetually sobbing terror in the Null Void, he eventually broke through to the Earth. There, he resumed his plans to take it over by force. And nothing imploded, because that would run all the fun.

They ended up where it all began during his debut, Doctor Animo's resident working state, Washington, D.C.

"Awww, snap, son! We're finally going to conquer the world! Even though we probably aren't, and are only going to end up doing something stupid and pointless and generally unfulfilling to the few discerning readers out there who exist," he said to his beloved, unconditionally loving army slash family. He took out some old photos, which he still had. "Wow, I took a bunch of individual pictures of these guys from my past, including my annoying throwaway character prick of a landlord, who I already got my revenge on when I had my mutated frog slurp him up and spit him out. And Dr. Kelly, whom I also stopped caring about when the Verities broke, and I immediately went on to consider Ben Tennyson my ever lasting rival, because he kept getting in the way of my mad science, and many attempts to RULE THE WORLD, or make a bunch of awesome mutations, and proceeded then to obsessively hunt him down, before further upgrading my life goals to COMPLETE GLOBAL SATURATION. Er, domination via mass mutation. But, for the sake of this brief and boringly executed plot, we'll go with it!"

He snapped his fingers in a G formation, causing his army of Null Guardians to seek out his enemies for him. He sat down in a lawn chair, with a refreshing piña colada, and waited. An unspecified amount of time later, they returned with the various persons.

"Aaah, what the fuck? Can't I have one day where something weird doesn't happen to me!" shouted Roger, the surly landlord, voiced by the magnificent Steven Blum. He got up and dusted himself off. He caught site of a buff guy with a cape, sitting in a brightly colored plastic lawn chair, sipping his drink, casually.

"Hello, losers," said D'Void. "Look who's the King of the World now."

"What the shit? Animo, is that you?" Roger questioned in a mix of incredulousness, and utter shock.

"Why, yes, it is." He raised his drink. "I got completely rebooted for the later series seasons. Unlike your fat, balding ass," he laughed. "You unfortunate ONE SHOT MINOR character." He blew a raspberry at Roger, before returning the twisty straw to his mouth and sipping his drink once again.

Roger's pants tightened uncomfortably in a mix of anger and awe, as his eyes wandered across Animo's incredibly built, hairless, muscle hunkified body.

"Yeah, well, good for you. You're still insane as always, I see," he said. He nervously straightened his tie while attempting to hold his aggressive look and tone.

"I don't have any lines of dialogue here, and am not all that imperative to the story, so can I just leave?" asked Doctor Kelly. He was ignored. "Um. Can I at least switch places with my palette swapped twin brother from Secrets?"

"Nothing can stop me from ruling the world!" D'Void declared. "And I'm gonna get revenge on all of you. All of you! Including YOU!" He pointed to his old gym coach, Mr. Chote, who bullied him in second grade, because he wasn't athletic and was a science obsessed nerd.

Roger walked up to him, after removing something from his inner jacket pocket. He held it out. "Evil tyrant or not, you've had this coming to you for a long time, Animo."

D'Void's eye twitched as he observed the Eviction Notice.

"RUNNING GAG, BITCH!" Roger yelled, after slamming the paper onto D'Void's face. He turned and ran, while laughing hysterically. The Null Guardians chased him.

D'Void removed the paper from his facial area. "What an asshole," he muttered. "IT'S NO LONGER A RUNNING GAG IF YOU FINALLY GIVE ME THE NOTICE, YOU STUPID FUCK!" he shouted after the escapee. He waved it angrily. "The joke came from me refusing to accept it, and trying to avoid it, while comedically throwing random venomous bugs and junk into your face before I made my escape. See, I remember what little continuity there is in these parodies."

Roger ran all the way back, with the Null Guardians still chasing him and screeching, and grabbed the note. "Fine then! I'll try again some other stupid story!" He started running away again. "YOU'RE STILL A GIGANTIC WAD OF CRAZY LUNATIC FUCK, AND I HATE YOU, YOU DICKHOLE!" he screamed from the distance, before he disappeared around the corner of a building.

"Love you, too," D'Void said. He pulled out the straw and guzzled down the rest of his drink.

The END


End file.
